Here To Stay
by myeveryday
Summary: Her older brother's best man was Finn Hudson. It was the Finn that Rachel had met at the bar the night before. Finn, the guy she had just had mind-blowing sex with. Finn, the guy who she had left with only her phone number. Finchel, AU


**Author's Note: I'm working on a new multi-chapter, but I wanted to get something out in the interim. I've had this idea for a while now, and I've only just decided to write it. This is just a cute story that I hope you all enjoy! This story titles come from "Between The Raindrops" by Lifehouse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**one.**

She could feel his eyes on her from the moment she stepped into the bar.

Rachel Berry was just looking for a fun time. She had just returned to New York after having been on a six-month tour with the Broadway cast of _Beauty and the Beast_. She had had a fabulous time playing Belle, but she was happy to just be back with her friends and family.

Her friends had certainly made sure that she had been having a good time. The alcohol had been flowing freely since they had arrived at the bar. Rachel had a pleasant buzz going as she danced and had a good time with her friends.

"Sasquatch over there will not stop staring at you!" her best friend yelled in her ear. Rachel looked over her shoulder and caught the tall man's eye again. She smiled at him before she turned back to Santana Lopez.

"You think?" she shouted back. They had to yell, in order to be heard over the music. On the other side of her, Tina Cohen-Chang nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"Definitely!" Tina exclaimed.

"He looks like he wants to eat you," Santana added.

Rachel's cheeks turned bright red. She certainly wouldn't mind letting him do that to her. She looked over at him again and was entranced by his dark gaze. She was distracted when Santana shoved a shot glass into her hand.

"Take the fucking shot!" Santana ordered.

"Why?" Rachel demanded.

Tina rolled her eyes and took one herself. "Just do it!"

Santana nodded her head. "We're young, we're hot, and that guy obviously wants to do you. Live a little, Berry!"

Rachel caught the man's eye again. Even though they had been sending steamy looks to each other since she had walked into the bar, he had a charming, easy half-smile that he had sent her way a few times. It made her heart flutter in her chest, especially when he did again.

So Rachel took the shot and sucked in a deep breath to ready herself to go over to him. Apparently, she wasn't moving fast enough for her friends. Both Tina and Santana shoved her in the back and sent her stumbling forward.

Thankfully, someone caught her around the waist. And as it would happen, it was the man she had been sharing looks with all night.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Rachel stood up and straightened the hem of her short dress (Santana and Tina had forced her into it earlier that night). "Thanks to you."

He smiled again. Rachel was close enough now to notice the smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks, and it endeared him to her even more. "I'm glad to help." He held his large, strong hand out. Rachel shamelessly found herself wanting those hands wrapped around her waist again. "I'm Finn, by the way."

Rachel slid her hand into his and loved the way his completely covered hers. "I'm Rachel."

With twinkling eyes, Finn asked, "Have a drink with me?"

Rachel nodded her head and kept her hand tucked in his as he led her towards the bar.

* * *

**two.**

Rachel wasn't sure how she ended up here, but she definitely didn't mind it.

A wanton moan escaped Rachel's lips as Finn's lips attacked the soft skin at her neck. Her fingers locked in his hair and she arched against him. She didn't really have a lot of room to maneuver given the way Finn had her pressed against the wall, but she made it work.

While at the bar they had talked about anything and everything. Finn was easy to talk to and made her laugh with his stories about his friends and stepbrother. Rachel had a feeling that this was going to be more than just some random bar hookup—she certainly wanted it to be more than that.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Finn kissed down to her shoulder and playfully bit down. His tongue soothed over the mark as Rachel gasped. Her legs tightened around his waist and she rubbed against the hardness she could feel against her.

Rachel tugged Finn's head back up to hers because she wanted to kiss him again. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Rachel moaned again. Finn's fingers found the clasp of her bra—she had lost her dress long ago—and he undid it before slipping it from her shoulders. Keeping her pressed against the wall, Finn brought one hand up to cup her breast, his thumb flicking over her nipple.

"Mmm, Finn," Rachel moaned against his lips. He smiled and slid his hand under her thighs, holding her against him as he carried her to his bedroom. He set Rachel down on the bed, and her hair fanned out behind her as her bare chest heaved up and down. Finn stared down at her with admiration, lust, and awe shining in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed as he slid his hands up her thighs.

Rachel smiled at him and reached up to kiss him again. His lips moved from hers to across her jaw, down her throat, across her collarbone, and down to her breast. He kissed around the curve of it before his lips closed around her nipple. Rachel arched up, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging.

Finn's lips moved to her other breast as Rachel rubbed against him. He groaned against her skin before he brought his hand up to cup her panty-covered mound. He could feel how ready she was for him already and it made Finn's breath catch in his throat.

"Fuck, Rachel…"

"Finn, please," Rachel panted as she squirmed against his hand. She wanted to feel him, but he wasn't moving fast enough. She could feel him smirk against her breast before his fingers slid into her panties and slipped between her slick folds. Rachel gasped and moved her hips against his fingers. "Please," she repeated.

Finn kissed her again as he peeled her panties away. Through her haze of pleasure, she reached down to palm him through his boxers. They had long since discarded the majority of their clothes, leaving them in just their undergarments—and it was only Finn that had his on now. She ran her other hand down his bare chest, marveling over the play of his muscles.

Finn found a condom, but Rachel took it from him and tore the wrapper open with her teeth. She didn't know who this girl was or where she had come from—the girl that was aggressive and confident and sexy. But there was just something about Finn that set off a fire in her. Even though they had only met a few hours ago, she wanted and needed him.

Rachel pressed her lips to Finn's jaw as she rolled the condom down his impressive length. She ran her fist up and down it a few times, and Finn moaned her name before he caught her hand brought it up to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to her palm and Rachel was surprised at the tender action.

He guided her back on the bed, feathering light kisses over any exposed skin that he could reach. Finn's hips were cradled between her thighs and she shifted so that her core was brushing against his length. Finn brought his hands up to cradle her face and he kissed her as he pressed into her.

Rachel cried out at the feeling of Finn stretching and filling her. She clutched at his shoulders as Finn began to move. Her hips rocked in time with his as her fingers dug into his strong shoulders. Finn's strokes were deep and long, and Rachel's legs tightened around his waist. He kissed her again, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth and he tugged gently.

"_Finn!_" Rachel moaned as she threw her head back. It appeared that the way she moaned his name spurred Finn to move faster, his hips snapping against hers. She could feel her release building up, and she dragged her hands down his back as her walls clenched around him. Rachel wailed Finn's name again as she tumbled over the edge.

Finn followed close behind her. He grunted before he hoarsely yelled her named and spilled into the condom. Even though Finn kept his weight off of her, his face pressed into her neck as he tried to catch his breath. Rachel's small fingers stroked over his back and he placed several soft kisses on her smooth skin.

They didn't say much. Finn rolled onto his back, but he caught Rachel's hand in his and gently tugged her towards him. He didn't tug hard enough that Rachel had to go to him, but just enough to let her know that he wanted her to curl up with him.

With a sleepy smile, Rachel curled into his side with her head resting against his chest. Finn's large, warm hands spread across her back, and Rachel fell asleep listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

**three.**

It took Rachel a few moments to realize that she was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room with a pair of arms wrapped around her when she woke. Then she remembered the events from last night, and a smile formed on her lips. She stretched and turned to look at Finn's face.

He was still asleep, and she thought that he looked so peaceful and relaxed. Rachel spent a few long moments just studying the lines and planes of his face and chest… until she caught sight of the alarm clock behind Finn and suddenly remembered that she had somewhere she needed to be.

"Oh, God!" Rachel groaned under her breath. She carefully disentangled herself from Finn's arms and searched for her underwear. She was embarrassed to realize that only her underwear was in the room—the rest of her clothes were out somewhere in the living room.

Rachel had an hour and a half to meet her brother, Noah Puckerman, and his fiancée Quinn Fabray at a restaurant. They were getting married in two months and it was the first time that all of the wedding party happened to be in New York. That gave her just enough time to get back to her apartment so that she wouldn't be wearing her dress from the night before.

Rachel found the rest of her clothes and pulled them on. She slapped her messy hair up into a bun and gathered up her purse. Checking her phone, she saw that she had several lewd messages from both Santana and Tina. Rolling her eyes, Rachel dropped her phone back into her purse and dug around until she found a pen and a piece of paper.

She didn't want to just leave Finn's apartment without him waking up, but she really needed to go. So Rachel scribbled a quick note and her cell phone number onto the paper and left it on Finn's bedside table. She couldn't resist kissing the back of his head before she left.

Rachel just hoped that she would see Finn someday soon.

* * *

**four.**

"Noah! Quinn!" Rachel (now completely refreshed from her shower and change of clothes), greeted her brother and future sister in law with hugs and kisses on their cheeks. She did a quick count of the wedding party and was relieved to find that she wasn't the last one to arrive.

"Good thing you're here, little Berry," Puck said playfully. "Q was about to blow a gasket because all of her bridesmaids hadn't showed up yet."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her fiancé's antics. "That's not true. I was fine. It's you who should be worried, considering that your best man hasn't shown up yet."

As far as Rachel knew, Puck's best man was his partner at the police department. They had both been officers before they had decided to become detectives and had worked together for the past year. Rachel had never met him, but from what she had heard from both Quinn and Puck was that he was a great guy.

Puck waved his hand dismissively. "He'll be here soon. Don't worry about it."

Quinn held her hands up. "Okay. If you say so. Here, Rachel. Let me introduce you to the rest of the bridesmaids." The rest of the Quinn's side of the wedding party consisted of Quinn's sister as the maid of honor and a few of her friends from college as the rest of the bridesmaids. Rachel settled in one of the two empty seats (that were next to each other) and began to chat with the other bridesmaids.

"Finally!" Rachel heard her older brother exclaim as she took a sip of her water. "Hudson is here!"

Rachel looked up just as a tall man in dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt stepped into the private dining room that Quinn and Puck had rented for the occasion. Puck stepped forward to greet him, so Rachel didn't get a chance to see his face. But eventually, her brother stepped aside and Rachel promptly choked on the water she was drinking.

It was _Finn_.

* * *

**five.**

This was actually happening right now.

Her older brother's best man was Finn Hudson. It was the Finn she had met at the bar the night before. Finn, the guy she had just had mind-blowing sex with. Finn, the guy who she had left with only her phone number.

He hadn't seen her yet, but Rachel had no idea what she was going to do. Her predicament was worsened when Puck exclaimed, "See, I told you not to worry, Quinn! Huddy was caught up with some girl!"

Rachel resisted the urge to cover her face with her hands because she didn't want to be too obvious. She saw Finn's cheeks turn bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude," she heard him mumble. "That's not what I said."

Puck simply laughed and clapped him on the back. "Go ahead and sit down so we can get started. There's an open seat next to my little sister!"

Finn looked to the chair that Puck was gesturing to. He caught Rachel's eye, and his mouth dropped open. She bit her lip and waved her fingers at him. To anyone else, it looked as if Rachel was welcoming Finn to the open chair. But Finn really knew what she was doing.

He didn't have any other choice but to sit at the table next to Rachel. The conversation picked up around them, and both of their attention was drawn away in that moment. They didn't have a chance to talk to each other, but they knew it was going to happen.

* * *

**six.**

Phone in hand, Rachel excused herself in the middle of the meal to head to the bathroom. She knew that they were going to give her a lot of grief about it, but she had to tell her friends about the situation she had managed to find herself in. She knew that Santana was unlikely to give her some useful advice, but Tina might help her out.

She hadn't even pulled her phone out when she realized that someone had slipped into the bathroom behind her. Rachel jumped when she realized that it was Finn. She pressed a hand to her chest as her cheeks reddened.

"Finn! You startled me." She bit her lip as he continued to just watch her. Several long moments passed, and Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Finally, she simply said, "What?"

"You're Puck's little sister," Finn stated.

Rachel blinked at him. Then she pushed on his chest. "Really? That's all you have to say after last night?"

To her surprise, Finn chuckled. "What am I supposed to say, Rachel? I hadn't really imagined this happening when I woke up and found your number on the bedside table."

Rachel winced and looked up at him with apologetic eyes. "I hadn't meant to just leave like that," she said. "But I had to be here, and… well, I guess you know." Finn was still looking down at her, and Rachel suddenly became very aware of the fact that they were currently standing in the middle of the women's bathroom. She quietly admitted, "I don't really know what to do now."

Finn gave her that wonderful half smile again before he leaned forward and gently cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her tenderly, his lips lingering against hers. Rachel returned his smile before she reached up to kiss him again.

They had to go back to the table after that. They hadn't really decided anything, but Rachel had the feeling that something big was about to happen.

* * *

**seven.**

As they were putting on their jackets, Finn slid up to Rachel and bent to murmur in her ear. "Would you like to get some coffee with me?"

Rachel checked to make sure that her brother wasn't watching before she smiled and nodded her head. Together, they made their way out of the restaurant and down the street to a local coffee place. Finn asked Rachel what she would like and she smiled at how chivalrous he was. She asked for a chai latte and he went to the counter.

Rachel watched him with a smile on her face. This was actually happening. After the amazing night they had shared together, they were actually going to talk about it. And what a coincidence that he was Puck's partner from the police department…

As that thought occurred to Rachel, her smile slowly faded. If Puck ever found out about this, he would probably kill Finn. He would at least maim him severely, and that was the last thing that Rachel wanted for Finn. She didn't want to put that on him.

In that moment, Rachel panicked. She knew that Finn was Puck's best friend; they had been there for each other in the field and had been through some pretty intense events over their time working together. She couldn't ruin that by coming between them because of this. Puck would explode if he ever found out what happened between Finn and Rachel.

It was then that Finn returned to the table with their drinks in hand. He set Rachel's in front of her, but he caught sight of the look on her face. His brow furrowed in concern as he took his seat across from her.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

Rachel shook her head slowly. "I don't think we should do this."

Finn blinked at her statement. "What?"

Rachel gestured between them. "This. I don't think… I don't think it would work out." She had to force the words out. The look of hurt that flashed across Finn's features only made it worse. He recovered quickly as he took a sip of his coffee and remained silent for several long moments.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered when he still didn't say anything.

Finn finally looked at her. The expression in his gaze was unreadable as he said, "I just don't understand."

Rachel didn't know how to explain the thoughts going through her mind. The words just tumbled from her mouth: "Noah is my older brother, and…" She stopped speaking when Finn sighed.

He seemed to understand what she was thinking, even if she couldn't herself. "Okay," he finally said. "Okay."

Rachel knew that she couldn't sit there anymore. The fact that Finn was so accepting and understanding of what she was trying to stay just made him that much more of a great guy. She couldn't believe that she was giving this up, but she truly thought that it was for the best. Puck could get angry easily. She remembered one time in high school when Puck had caught her making out with her boyfriend. He had gone all big brother on the guy and had nearly choked him. Rachel had vowed in that moment that she would never put another man in that situation ever again.

She stood up and slid her jacket on before she shouldered her purse. "I'm just going to go…" She trailed off when Finn simply nodded his head.

Tears unexpectedly burned in her eyes. She turned on her heel and left before any of them could spill over.

She didn't realize that Finn was watching her leave the entire time.

* * *

**eight.**

"Wait. So let me get this straight: you had amazing, mind-blowing sex with this Finn Hudson guy last night."

Rachel nodded her head at Santana's statement. "Yes."

Tina jumped in then. "And he just so happened to be your older brother's partner at work."

"Yes."

"And you freaked and told him that you couldn't even consider going out with him?"

Rachel felt like she was going to cry again. "Essentially."

Santana hit Rachel with a pillow. "You are so dumb."

"Hey!" Rachel scowled and rubbed the back of her head. She was looking for a little sympathy from her friends. Tina was giving her some, and even Santana had earlier, but now that they had gotten the full story from Rachel things were a little different.

Tina nodded her head. "We understand that you're upset, Rachel, but it seems like you let go of something that could have been great."

"I just… I didn't know what to do!" Rachel exclaimed. "He's my older brother's best friend!"

"It sounds like you lost it," Santana stated.

Rachel glared at her. "I did not lose it." She was Rachel Barbara Berry. She never lost it, no matter what.

A smirk formed on Santana's face. "No. I think you lost it." She looked to Tina for agreement. "Do you think Berry lost it?" When Tina nodded her head, Santana turned back to Rachel. "You definitely lost it."

Rachel buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God, I lost it!"

"It sounds like Finn is a really nice guy, though," Tina said. She wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel and hugged her. "And you really had a connection with him. I don't think that all is lost."

Rachel returned her friend's hug. Despite her freak out earlier, Rachel really hoped that she was right.

* * *

**nine.**

It was a week after Rachel's disastrous coffee date with Finn. Quinn and Puck had both asked for help with getting some wedding favors together. They were cute little bags of M&Ms in their favorite colors with little sayings on them. It was cheesy, but Quinn had wanted them so Puck had relented. The wedding party was going to get together to help bag them and tie little ribbons on them.

Rachel took a deep breath before she knocked on the door to Puck and Quinn's apartment. This was the first time she was seeing Finn since they had talked, and she knew that it was only going to hurt more. Now that she had had time to think about it, Rachel really wished that she hadn't put herself in that situation.

But she couldn't dwell on it anymore. Rachel just had to push forward. Finn was a great guy, so she knew that he wouldn't hold her decision against her.

Just as she predicted, Finn gave her a smile when he saw her. Rachel's heart ached, and she once again found herself wondering at how these feelings had developed from just one night together. They had really connected with that one night.

As it happened, the only seat that was available was the one next to Finn. So that's where Rachel found herself sitting as they tied ribbons on the little bags of M&Ms. She turned to reach for another packet of the sweet treat just as Finn did. Tingles shot up her arm as their fingers brushed, and Rachel snatched her hand back.

That wasn't the first time it had happened. Over the two hours that they had been sitting there, Finn and Rachel had brushed against each other multiple times. Each time it happened, it ignited that same fire under Rachel's skin that she felt every time Finn touched her.

Rachel chanced a glance towards Finn and found that he was already looking at her. His eyes were dark with lust. Rachel knew that look, because she had seen it on the night that they had been together. It was dark, insatiable lust tinged with something else that she couldn't name.

Rachel sucked in a deep, calming breath before she turned to start on the next bag of the wedding favors. She focused on tying the little ribbon when she suddenly felt something brush against her thigh.

She looked down to see Finn's strong hand retreat from her leg and back to the bag he was taking care of. Rachel's cheeks heated up, but she forced herself to calm down. That could have been just an accidental graze. She had no clue if Finn had touched her purposefully.

A few minutes later, Rachel definitely knew that she hadn't been imagining it. Finn's fingers had grazed her thigh several more times. It was becoming too much; Rachel jumped up and quickly walked into the kitchen with the excuse of getting a drink.

Finn was playing a game with her, and she definitely deserved it. Rachel leaned over the counter and gripped the edge of it as she tried to get a control of her emotions. Just when she thought she got a handle on them, a pair of very familiar hands wrapped around her waist.

Rachel whipped around and found herself staring into Finn's eyes. In that moment, she knew she was a goner. She stretched up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, gripping his shirt in her tiny fists.

Finn returned her kiss just as eagerly. He backed her into the counter, his hands tightening around her hips. His tongue plunged into her mouth and Rachel moaned as she tried to pull him closer.

Finn tore his lips from Rachel's and began to kiss down her neck. "_Finn,_" Rachel breathed. It felt so good and so, so right.

"Rachel," Finn breathed against her pulse point before he gently bit down. "I can't stop."

"I don't want you to," Rachel admitted. She pulled his mouth back to hers to kiss him deeply before she whispered, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**ten.**

Somehow, they managed to find a good enough excuse to leave. And fifteen minutes later, Rachel found herself on her kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around Finn's waist as he pounded into her.

Her cries of pleasure rang out through the empty apartment as she fell over the edge. Finn groaned her name as he followed her, gripping her thighs so tightly that she knew there would be bruises. But Rachel didn't care. It felt so right and so good that Rachel didn't ever want it to end.

She pressed her face to Finn's naked chest as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't even mind that her bare ass was on the kitchen counter. She kept her arms and legs wrapped around him, and Finn wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close.

So. That happened.

"God, Finn," Rachel breathed once her breathing had evened out enough. "I can't… I…" She couldn't find the words to describe how amazing that had been.

"I know," Finn murmured as he stroked his fingers over her back. "I know."

Rachel pulled back just enough to look into Finn's eyes. "I want to go again," She declared.

Finn smirked before he slid his hands under Rachel's behind and carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

**eleven.**

They didn't talk about it.

As it had happened before, Finn spent the night. Rachel slept with her head on his chest, and his arms remained wrapped around her the entire night. Sure, they talked when they woke up. Conversation was easy between Finn and Rachel. But neither mentioned that they had slept together again, despite what Rachel had originally decided on earlier.

In fact, Finn bent to kiss Rachel before he left. She smiled blissfully as she watched him leave. When the door shut, however, Rachel slowly deflated.

She couldn't stop herself when she was around Finn.

It seemed as if he felt the same way about her. With a resigned sigh, Rachel went into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. Finn had declined staying to eat because he had to get to work, but Rachel had made him promise that he would let her cook for him next time.

She hadn't really thought about it when she said it. Basically, she had told him that this would be happening again. And Finn had simply chuckled and said that he would, so he obviously agreed with her. This was certainly an interesting situation that she had managed to find herself in.

Santana came out of her bedroom then. She yawned and shuffled towards one of the stools near the counter in the kitchen. "I smell coffee," she stated, which was her way of saying that she wanted a cup.

Rachel laughed and went to get a cup for her best friend. When she set it down in front of her, Santana's eyes suddenly became much more alert. She watched Rachel for several long moments before she said, "You've had sex."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Despite herself, Rachel's cheeks turned bright red. She may have been an excellent actress, but she couldn't hide anything from her best friends.

Santana pointed an accusing finger at her. "Liar! You totally got some last night!" She spent another few moments studying Rachel before she declared, "And it was with that sasquatch from the bar."

"He's not a sasquatch!" Rachel exclaimed. Right then, she gave herself away and Santana let out a triumphant exclamation. Rachel just made a face and crossed her arms. "I'll have you know that Finn has a fantastic body."

"Yeah, whatever. The point is that you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Rachel simply said nothing, leaving Santana to continue. "So what are you going to do now?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

**twelve.**

"No, but really, man. Where did you go?"

Rachel winced when she heard her older brother interrogating Finn. Despite the fact that it had been nearly four weeks since his bachelor party (it turned out that Rachel and her friends had ended up at the same bar where Puck's bachelor party was being held), Puck was still trying to figure out where Finn had disappeared to.

Rachel, her brother, and her future sister in law had dinner together at least once every two weeks. It was just a nice way to stay in touch. This time, however, Puck had invited Finn. It certainly made for an interesting dynamic, given that Finn and Rachel had spent the past three weeks sleeping together whenever they could.

"I just went back to my apartment," Finn said in response to Puck's incessant questioning.

Puck snorted. "Yeah right. I know that you were eyeing up some chick all night. So tell me if you brought her home with you or not."

"Puck, let it go," Finn said firmly.

Rachel was glad that no one could see her, since she currently had her face buried in her hands. This was a completely ridiculous situation. Puck just needed to stop asking questions, and then everything would be okay.

"Ha!" Puck exclaimed. "I knew that you banged some girl. So was it good?"

Rachel heard Finn let out an annoyed noise. "You're getting married in a month, Puck. Shouldn't you be past asking questions like this?"

"No," Puck answered immediately. "And for your information, Q and I have a great sex life. I just know that you haven't gotten any ass in a while."

"Yeah, I didn't really need to know that," Finn muttered.

"Whatever. I'm going to keep asking until you answer."

"She's not like that, and it definitely wasn't like that," Finn suddenly said. "So just let it go, okay?"

Despite the awkward predicament, Rachel could feel a smile forming on her face. Finn was defending her, and it was sweet.

"Aw, is little Finny feeling a little touchy? Was it special?" Puck had no problem making fun of his best friend, and Finn had no problem taking it.

"Yes, it was special." Rachel heard Puck let out a noise of pain when Finn punched him. "So shut up."

"Fine, I'll let it go," Puck muttered. A few moments later, Puck and Finn entered the dining room just as Quinn returned from the kitchen. Finn's cheeks were red, and his blush intensified further when Rachel caught his eye.

She just beamed at him, and Finn gave her a relieved look before he grinned back at her.

* * *

**thirteen.**

"You look good wearing my shirt."

Rachel looked over her shoulder at Finn. He was standing behind his kitchen counter, simply watching her as she paced back and forth across his living room. She had been ordering takeout for them after another one of their rendezvouses.

"That was an incredibly cave man like comment, Finn," she stated. Despite herself, she smiled. When they had finally left Finn's bedroom, Rachel had fished one of Finn's NYPD t-shirts from the floor. Finn certainly didn't mind; in fact, it looked like he wanted to throw her on the bed and go again.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "It's true." He moved out from behind the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "You look amazing. Actually, you look amazing all of the time."

Rachel slid her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "You're sweet."

Finn smiled before he bent to kiss her again. His kiss was deep and passionate, his lips insistent against hers. Rachel melted against him, but when his lips moved to her neck, she pushed on his shoulders.

"Finn, we can't," she said half-heartedly. "The takeout will be here soon."

"Don't care," Finn murmured against her skin. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her again. Once he had her sufficiently distracted, his slid his hands under her thighs and lifted her up, depositing her on the kitchen counter.

Rachel let out a surprised squeal that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as Finn dropped to his knees and tugged the t-shirt up at the same time. He pressed his mouth against her, running his tongue up her slit.

Rachel threw her head back, her hips jutting up as his tongue slid between her folds. Finn held onto her thighs in order to keep her still as he pleasured her with his mouth. His tongue pressed against her sensitive spot as he slid two fingers inside of her.

"Oh, _God!_" Rachel cried out. The sight of Finn between her legs set fire to her blood. She locked her fingers in Finn's hair and tugged as he brought her closer to the brink. His fingers moved rapidly inside of her and he tongued her bundle of nerves again. That was all Rachel needed to find her release. She wailed Finn's name as she came.

Finn gently kissed her tender skin as she came down from her high. His fingers stroked her thighs, tracing small patterns on them. Rachel finally let go of her grip on his hair, allowing him to stand. Finn smirked at her, his amber eyes twinkling as he liked her excess wetness from his lips.

Breathing heavily, Rachel grabbed him by the arms and yanked his mouth towards hers, kissing him fiercely. Finn gripped her hips tightly, and he slid one strong hand down around to her behind.

"Oh my God, Finn," Rachel murmured against his lips. "That was amazing."

Finn kissed her again lightly. "Glad I could help out."

Just then, there was a knock at the door; it was the takeout. Finn kissed her one more time before he grabbed his wallet and tugged a t-shirt on to answer the door. Rachel watched him with awe in her eyes. He was amazing, and he was hers.

Well, he was pretty much hers. They had never actually defined their relationship.

In that moment, Rachel didn't really care.

* * *

**fourteen.**

"Wait a second. You two aren't officially dating yet?"

"Don't look at me like that, Tina!" Rachel exclaimed. When Tina continued to give her an incredulous look, Rachel sighed. "No, we haven't actually talked about it yet."

Tina shook her head. "Rachel. Oh my God."

"Don't, Tina. Alright?" Rachel combed her fingers through her hair. "I almost ruined this the first time. I didn't want to pressure Finn into anything and ruin it again. This is too special to me to let it go a second time."

Tina sighed. "Finn doesn't seem like the kind of guy to see other girls on the side, so I don't think that you'll have a problem with that. But Rachel… I think that you need to resolve what's going on between the two of you soon. You don't want someone to get hurt."

"I think I can say with confidence that Finn would never hurt me," Rachel said firmly. And she really did believe that. It was in the way that he touched her and looked at her and held her. He said a lot with his actions, and it made Rachel fall for him even more.

Because that's what was happening. Rachel was falling in love with Finn.

"And I certainly won't do anything to hurt him," Rachel added. "I… I think I love him, Tina."

Finally, Tina smiled. She loved that her friend was happy, despite the situation she had managed to get herself into. "I had a feeling that you might," Tina said. "And if you love him, everything will turn out okay."

* * *

**fifteen.**

Rachel looked up when she noticed that Quinn was giving her a strange look. "Quinn?" Rachel prompted.

Quinn tilted her head. "I can find you a date for the wedding, you know."

Rachel blanched. "Oh no, Quinn. I couldn't ask you to do that." Graciously declining Quinn's offer was probably the best way to handle the situation. Rachel definitely didn't need a date to the wedding, and she didn't need Quinn meddling to find out why, either.

Just then, Finn and Puck entered the apartment. They were both dressed in their suits from work, and Rachel licked her lips when she saw Finn in his. He just looked so amazing. When no one else was looking, Finn sent a wink her way. But the half smile he was wearing quickly disappeared when Quinn asked, "Finn, Puck, don't you think that I should find Rachel a date for the wedding?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head. Finn was the last person that she wanted to hear that question. From the look on Finn's face, it was clear that he hadn't wanted to even hear the idea at all.

Fortunately, Puck didn't notice Finn's reaction. "Fuck no," Puck said. "I don't care if it's my wedding. My little sister does not need a date. Did you know that I tried to have her sent to a convent when we were in high school because some guy asked her out?"

Rachel let out a noise of annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest. Puck had always done things like that, especially when they were younger. Now that they no longer lived together, Rachel had a little more freedom, but Puck tried to meddle whenever he could. It was definitely easier for him since he was a detective, as well.

"He actually did," Rachel revealed when Quinn and Finn turned to her with surprised looks on their faces. "Our fathers were not amused."

"It was a surefire way to know that no one was going to defile my baby sister," Puck pointed out. Finn's face turned an interesting shade of red, then, and he pulled out his phone to fiddle with it. Rachel resisted the urge to cover her own face with her hands. She couldn't believe that this was happening right now.

"The point is," Puck continued, "Rachel doesn't need a date to the wedding. I'm sure she'll have some nice, G-rated fun there."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm twenty-four years old, Noah," she said. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"You'll always be my baby sister," Puck retorted. "And as the big brother, it's my job to kick anyone's ass that decides to touch you."

Finn kind of looked like he was going to be sick. Rachel knew exactly what he was going through, because she felt the same way.

* * *

**sixteen.**

Half an hour later, Finn and Rachel left Puck and Quinn's apartment. Rachel moved closer to Finn and slid her hand into his. She squeezed lightly until he turned to look at her.

"Noah didn't mean anything by it, you know," she said lightly. But she knew that her older brother normally followed through on his threats. Based on the look on Finn's face, he knew it as well. Still, Rachel continued. "He's really not that bad."

Finn snorted. "I think you and I both know that Puck was serious, Rach."

Rachel bit her lip but didn't say anything else. What was there to say? Puck would definitely maim Finn if he ever found out that he was sleeping with his little sister. There was no way around it. Still, neither Finn nor Rachel wanted to stop what they had. It didn't matter to them.

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand and shifted so that his fingers slid between hers. "I don't care though, you know," Finn murmured lowly.

Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I don't care if Puck wants to beat me up." Still walking, Finn lifted Rachel's hand to his mouth. He gently dragged his lips across her knuckles. "I want this, Rachel."

She tugged him to a stop and waited until Finn had turned towards her so that she could hug him. She buried her face in his chest and Finn ran his warm, strong hands over her back. She felt so happy and safe in his arms; it was pretty much her favorite place to be.

"I want this, too."

* * *

**seventeen.**

Rachel smirked as she straddled Finn and slowly began to grind against him. He was sleeping, and she had wanted to surprise him. He had been out late trying to solve a case, so he slept early into the afternoon. The night before, he had agreed to meet Rachel for lunch and had given her a key so that she could get into the apartment.

Despite the fact that they weren't officially a couple, they kept doing very couple-like things. Finn didn't say anything, so Rachel didn't bring it up. But he had been the one that offered her the key; Rachel certainly wasn't going to question it.

She could feel Finn's length hardening beneath her, but he still hadn't woken up yet. She began to grind harder against him, running her hands down his bare chest.

Suddenly, Finn's hands shot up and settled on Rachel's hips. He stilled her and groaned, running his hands up until they rested on the lacy panties that Rachel was wearing.

"God, Rach," Finn groaned. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Rachel giggled. "Of course not. Where's the fun in that?"

Finn's eyes took in the lingerie she was wearing. "You're so fucking gorgeous. You're beautiful."

"You're pretty handsome yourself." Rachel swiveled her hips, and Finn's bucked up beneath her. She leaned forward until her mouth was next to his ear. "Come on, Finn. I'm so ready for you."

"Yeah?" Finn grunted. His slipped his fingers into her panties and groaned. "Fuck, Rach."

Rachel tugged Finn's boxers down just enough so that his hard length was released. She pulled her panties aside and sank down on him, crying out as he filled her. She pressed her hands to Finn's strong abdomen as she slowly began to roll her hips.

"Baby, please," Finn pleaded.

She smirked and continued at the pace she had. It was slow and tortuous and it built up inside her. She moaned, throwing her head back. Finn slid one hand up her stomach and pushed her bra up, palming her breast and flicking his thumb over her nipple. His other hand gripped her hip tightly as he began to thrust his hips up into hers.

Rachel took Finn's hands in hers and laced their fingers together, pressing them into the mattress underneath them as she rode him. She matched his pace in earnest, and it wasn't long before Rachel was screaming Finn's name through her release. A few thrusts later and Finn followed her over, shouting her name hoarsely.

Rachel collapsed on Finn's chest. He combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Mmm, Finn," she practically purred.

Finn opened his mouth to respond, but, surprisingly, the exclamation of a child interrupted him.

It was in the front of the apartment, by the living room. "Uncle Finn! Uncle Finn, where are you?"

Rachel turned to look at Finn in alarm and he shot straight up in bed. "Shit!" he exclaimed. "I forgot that my brother was coming today!"

"That doesn't sound like your brother!" Rachel hissed as she scrambled the find the clothes she had worn. She quickly pulled them on as Finn did the same with his own clothes.

"That's because that's my niece, Kayla." Finn caught Rachel by the wrist and pulled her close to kiss her gently. "I want you to meet my brother and his husband."

Rachel looked up at Finn with wide eyes. He had told her all about his stepbrother, Kurt Hummel, and Kurt's husband, Blaine Anderson. "Really?" she asked.

Finn nodded his head and kissed her knuckles. "Really. And I'm not just saying that because they're in my living room right now. I really want you to meet them."

Rachel nodded her head. "Alright." She allowed Finn to take her hand and lead her out into the living room, where she was greeted with a warm welcome from Finn's family, despite the fact that she was meeting them by leaving Finn's bedroom.

Rachel instantly adored the two men and their little daughter and she fell even more in love with Finn Hudson.

* * *

**eighteen.**

"You know, Kurt likes you."

Rachel turned to look at Blaine in surprise. She had been watching Finn play with his little niece, and she marveled over how good he was with her. That easily led to thoughts of Finn playing with a little girl of their own that had his eyes.

"Excuse me?" she said instead of revealing what she had been thinking about.

"Kurt actually likes you," Blaine repeated. "I don't think that that's ever happened with a girl that Finn has gone out with." He smiled easily at Rachel. "So you must be really special."

Rachel returned his smile. "I really like Finn," she quietly admitted. "He's just so amazing."

Blaine nodded his head. "I don't think I've ever seen Finn so enamored before. He really cares about you."

"Really?" Rachel asked before she could stop herself. Sure, she could feel that Finn cared about her in the way that he touched her and held her, but it was nice to actually hear it—even if it was coming from someone else.

"Really. And you want to know something else?"

Finn looked over and caught Rachel's eye, then. He grinned at her, she returned it with a bright smile of her own. Blaine smiled at the interaction between the two before he continued speaking.

"I think you're the one for him."

* * *

**nineteen.**

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Rachel smiled as Finn's hot breath whispered over her skin. "You might have mentioned it once or twice."

"Well, have I also mentioned that you're sexy and incredibly gorgeous?"

"I think you're just trying to get lucky."

Finn gave Rachel that boyish half grin. "How am I doing?"

Rachel discreetly ran her hand down his chest. "I think you can count on it tonight."

The group was currently at a bar (the bar where Finn and Rachel met, coincidentally) after the rehearsal dinner. It was just a nice way of winding down before the wedding in two days. Finn and Rachel had volunteered to get the next round of drinks for their group, which gave them a few minutes to freely flirt.

"You should probably head back to the table," Rachel suggested. She smiled at Finn and squeezed his hand. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Finn smiled at her and squeezed her hip before he went back to their table. Rachel still had to wait a few minutes longer for her drinks, and she tapped her fingers against the bar.

Suddenly, a strong, unappealing scent of cologne reached her nose. Rachel frowned as she turned to see a man that quite frankly looked like a donkey leaning against the bar next to her.

"Hey, hottie," he greeted. Rachel winced at the overly-syrupy quality to his voice. She inched away from him, but he just stepped closer. "What do you say that you come home with me tonight?"

Rachel scowled at the man. He thought that he was being smooth, but he clearly wasn't. All she wanted was to get away from him. This guy just made her feel gross.

"How about no," Rachel snapped. Just then, her drinks were delivered to her. Rachel quickly gathered them up and attempted to leave, but she was stopped when the guy's hand suddenly landed on her ass and squeezed painfully hard.

Rachel whipped around to tell him off (and to maybe even launch one of the drinks in his face). But she didn't get a chance, since Finn appeared and yanked the guy away from Rachel.

"Finn!" Rachel gasped.

Finn ignored Rachel's exclamation. He thrust a threatening finger into the other guy's face. "You don't ever touch her again," he snapped. "Got it?"

The guy just gave a sleazy smirk. "Hey man, she was asking for it."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Like I would ever go for someone like you."

"Why don't you leave this lard and come home with me?" donkey face suggested. He reached out to touch Rachel again. "I promise you'll have a good time. Maybe even as much of a good time as I'll have."

Finn pushed the guy's hand away from Rachel. The guy grabbed onto Finn's shirt—to do what, Rachel wasn't sure. Maybe he was going to push Finn away, maybe he was going to hit him. At any rate, the guy didn't get a chance to do it since Finn launched his fist into the guy's face.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed again.

(But she couldn't deny that she was incredibly turned on by watching Finn defend her honor like that.)

Rachel had to push those thoughts aside. Finn was currently getting into a brawl with some random asshole, and she had to do something to stop it. What, she wasn't sure. But she knew that she couldn't let Finn get in trouble.

It seemed that he was handling himself quite well, though. Finn had easily apprehended donkey face. Finn yanked the other guy to his feet by his shirt.

"Don't you ever talk to my girlfriend that way again!" Finn yelled before he tossed the guy aside like he was a doll. Chest heaving, Finn turned to face Rachel.

She was staring at him with wide eyes. "Girlfriend?" she managed to repeat.

Finn finally cracked a smile. "Yeah," he said. "Girlfriend."

"What do you mean, _girlfriend?_"

The moment was broken between Finn and Rachel by Puck's voice. Rachel didn't know what to do, but Finn's jaw set in a determined manner as he turned to face his best friend.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Rachel is my girlfriend."

Rachel didn't think she had ever seen her older brother look angrier. "I don't think I'm hearing this right," Puck said. "But did I just hear my best friend call my little sister his _girlfriend?_" He looked to Quinn as if she would answer his question, but the blonde just sighed. Puck turned back to look between Finn and Rachel. "Because I know that there is no way that my best friend would do something that I clearly told him not to do."

"Noah, stop it," Rachel ordered. "Stop it right now!"

Puck thrust a hand towards his little sister. "Stay out of this, Rachel."

"Don't talk to her like that," Finn snapped. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"Clearly," Puck retorted. "So how long has this been going on, Hudson?"

Finn sighed. "Look, Puck. I didn't realize that Rachel was your little sister when I met her at the bar on the night of your bachelor party—"

Puck's face filled with rage. "My little sister is the _girl you slept with?_"

And then Puck punched Finn in the face.

* * *

**twenty.**

"Ow."

"Would you just hold still for a minute?"

Finn finally did what she asked and stopped fidgeting. Rachel pressed the icepack to Finn's eye and made sure that he held it there before she got another one for his knuckles. Finn hissed in pain but didn't jerk away.

After Puck had punched Finn, it had resulted in another full out fight. Both men had gotten equal hits in. Rachel wasn't sure how much damage had been done to her older brother, but Finn had several bruises and his eye was swelling.

She was so angry with her brother for starting a fight. It had been so unnecessary. She planned on going over to his apartment the following day to set him straight before the wedding. There was absolutely no reason for Puck to fight with his best friend. Rachel loved Finn, and her older brother was just going to have to accept that fact.

"So I guess I'm not best man anymore," Finn mumbled with a dry smile.

Rachel shook her head. "Stop that," she ordered gently. "You know that's not true. Puck picked you to be his best man for a reason. It's not going to go away because of one silly fight."

"That wasn't just a silly fight, Rach," Finn pointed out. "He was pissed. And I was pissed because he was talking to you that way. You should be able to make your own decisions. You can be with who you want to be with."

Rachel sighed and traced her fingers down the side of Finn's face. The bruise that was going to form around his right eye was going to be the worst; the ones by his jaw weren't so bad. "This is what I was afraid of," she admitted softly. "That day in the coffee shop when I told you that I couldn't do this? I was afraid that something like this was going to happen."

Finn took her hand at his. He uncurled her fingers and kissed her palm. "No matter what happened, I wouldn't have a changed a thing between us. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Rachel whispered.

Finn smiled; it was the first genuine one since the first fight at the bar. "Because I love you."

Rachel gasped and stared into Finn's amber eyes. He was telling the truth; the sincerity was shining in his eyes… along with the love. Rachel flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a tender kiss. She kept her hand against his cheek as she pulled away.

"I love you, too," she said. "I wasn't sure, after everything I said to you on that day if you could ever feel the same way about me—"

"Of course I felt the same way," Finn interrupted. "Rachel, I've wanted to be with you since the moment you stepped into the bar. But you told me how worried you were and I didn't want to press you into anything…" His fingers stroked up and down her back in a soothing motion. "You were so worried. I just wanted to make sure that you didn't feel that way anymore."

Rachel let out a wry laugh. "And then we weren't able to keep our hands off of each other."

Finn chuckled and kissed her forehead. "We definitely couldn't."

Rachel sighed before she curled up against his chest. They lay in bed together, simply holding one another. Rachel traced her fingers over Finn's bare chest and bit her lip in thought.

"I'm going to make this right," Rachel declared.

"Rachel—"

"No, Finn." She sat up just enough to look down at him. "I'm going to fix this. And then you'll still be Puck's best man when he gets married in two days. Just wait and see."

* * *

**twenty-one.**

Rachel gave Quinn a sheepish smile when she opened the door. The blonde smiled in returned and gestured for Rachel to step into the apartment.

"How is he?" Rachel asked as she shed her jacket.

Quinn laughed. If she was amused by the situation, Rachel knew that it really must not be that bad. "You know how Puck is, Rachel," she said. "He overreacted and he's being stupid. He's pretty miserable without his best friend."

"I know exactly what you mean," Rachel. "Finn was such an idiot for continuing to fight with Noah." The two women shared a laugh, and then Rachel asked where her older brother was hiding.

"He's in the kitchen," Quinn revealed. "I'll be out here if you need me."

Rachel ventured into the kitchen and waited until her brother turned around to see her. When he did, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

Puck glowered at his little sister. "It's not funny!"

Rachel pressed a hand to her mouth in order to stifle her giggles. "Actually, it is," she managed. Puck had all sorts of fun things taped to his nose to keep it set in place. Rachel couldn't deny that her older brother looked hilarious with it.

"Shut up," Puck grumbled as he threw a dish towel at her. Rachel easily dodged it as she took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"We need to talk," Rachel told him. "Actually, I need to talk and you need to listen." When Puck opened his mouth to protest, Rachel held a hand up. To her surprise, Puck quieted—albeit grudgingly. When Rachel was sure that he would remain so, she continued speaking.

"I love Finn. And I honestly don't care what you have to think about that. Yes, it's true that he had no idea that I was your little sister when we first met. But it didn't matter. I tried to keep things from happening between us because he was your best friend, but it just didn't work. Finn and I are drawn to each other. And that's something that you need to accept, Noah. I'm not a little girl anymore. Yes, I'll always be your baby sister. But you can't dictate my life like that and get into a fist fight with my boyfriend—especially considering he's your best friend."

Puck let out a long-winded sigh. Finally, he mumbled under his breath, "I know."

"I'm sorry." Rachel was giddy at the thought that Puck was going to let this whole ridiculous notion go. "What was that?"

He sighed again. "I know," he repeated, louder this time. And, in a quieter voice, he added, "You're right."

Rachel cupped her hand around her ear. "I didn't quite hear that, Noah. Could you repeat it again?"

"Shut up," Puck repeated. "You heard what I said and I'm not saying it again." His face softened. "I'm sorry that I've caused you so much stress over the years. It's just that you're my little sister and I have to look out for you."

"I know," Rachel said. She got up from her chair and hugged her older brother. "However, at some point you're going to have to realize that I can take care of myself." She smiled. "Though it is nice knowing that my big brother will be there to back me up."

"You bet that's always how it's going to be, little Berry," Puck said. He sighed dramatically. "Now do I have to go apologize to Finn?"

"Yes," Rachel said firmly.

Half an hour later, they were over at Finn's apartment. The two men were staring each other down from across the living room. Eventually, Puck was the first one to speak.

"I'm not sorry that I hit you," he said. "But I am sorry for being a dick."

"Okay," Finn said as he slowly nodded his head. "And I'm sorry for keeping it a secret."

And just like that, the two men had made up. Quinn and Rachel shook their heads in amazement as they watched them move to the Xbox. Some things would never change.

* * *

**twenty-two.**

When Puck got married to Quinn, he did so with a splint on his nose. And Finn, his best man, stood beside him with a black eye.

Quinn nearly threw a fit when she found out that this was what her wedding photos were going to look like. She spent several hours muttering darkly about stupid men that get into stupid fights—until her mother reminded her about the wonders of photo shop, that is.

Later on, Rachel sat on Finn's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. He kept dropping sweet, tender kisses to her lips every so often. That amazing feeling always spread through her every time Finn touched her, and Rachel was reminded of just how lucky she was.

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked as he nuzzled his lips under her ear.

"How ridiculous those wedding pictures are going to look," Rachel said honestly. She traced her fingers around the swollen skin of his right eye. "I can't believe that you and Noah decided to beat each other up two days before the wedding."

Finn shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "It'll be a great story to tell," he said. "And don't mention it to Quinn, but Puck told me that he was going to get a few pictures without the photo shop."

Rachel wouldn't put it past her older brother to do that. She just laughed and shook her head and kissed Finn again. But she was quickly distracted when Quinn announced that she would be tossing the bouquet. Rachel immediately jumped up and joined the fray.

To her surprise, she ended up catching it. Rachel made her way back to Finn and shook the pretty bouquet. "Look what I've got."

Finn pulled Rachel into his lap. "I guess that means you'll be the next one to be married."

"Hmmm, I guess so. And who might I be getting married to?"

Finn kissed her long, slow, and deep. When he pulled away, he murmured, "I can think of a few people." Rachel beamed at him and kissed him again. Finn murmured against her lips, "I'm going to love you forever, Rachel."

Rachel knew that Finn was telling the truth.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
